This invention concerns automotive glazing and more particularly glazing panels of a molded synthetic resin, such as polycarbonate. Conventional glass panels have been used for automotive glazing applications for many years.
In one type of automotive window construction currently in common use, fixed glazing panels have been installed using an adhesive bonding of the perimeter of the panels to a body structure defining a window opening.
This construction requires masking of the perimeter to conceal the bonded joint for aesthetic purposes, and to prevent degrading of the adhesive by exposure to the ultraviolet radiation present in sunlight. An effective masking which is in widespread use is a black-out bond applied about the perimeter of the inside surface of the glazing panel. This black-out band must be accurately applied in order to be aligned with the bonded glazing joint to properly mask the same. In the case of glass glazing, a baked-on finish has typically been utilized to produce a black border, since the glass panel is usually formed after being heated in an oven, and the heating required for forming can be advantageously used to achieve curing of the black-out ink.
The use of an adhesive joint also requires priming of the glazing surface to achieve proper bonding of the adhesive to the surface of the glazing panel.
Thus, multiple coatings are required to be applied about the perimeter of the glazing panel in order to practice this type of automotive window construction.
It has long been proposed to mold automotive glazing panels from a synthetic resin, such as polycarbonate, in order to reduce vehicle weight, improve occupant protection, and to allow greater body styling flexibility, due to the ease of producing markedly curved panels.
Such molded panels are contemplated as being especially adapted for use in fixed glazing installations where a black-out border is necessary.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified process and panel for creating a masked bonded joint for fixed automotive glazing panels of molded synthetic resin of the type described above.